Fresh Prince See know evil crossover
by THE WAIT IS POSTPONED
Summary: When Will encourages the family to take a roadtrip before they all go back to school. they all agree. but they don't know the dangers that lie within the hotel there going to be staying at. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

first off. I don't own Fresh prince, Nor do I own the movie See know Evil. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

Philip is downstairs reading his news paper, when all of a sudden Will enters the room.

''Hey uncle Phil, you know I've been thinking, and I really think you should here me out. I think we should go on a roadtrip, you know just all of the family in this house.'' Said Will

''Will, summer is almost over. school starts in 1 wk. I don't think the family is ready for a road trip 1 wk away from school.'' said Phillip

''Uncle Phil, thats the reason why I think we should go on a roadtrip, its just to get our grove on before we have to go back to boring old school.'' said Phillip putting the newspaper down.

''Will, school is not boring, it will help you in life when you need it the most, get your education first then you can worry about other things. But I tell you what, we will have a family meeting, If the family likes then we'll go on your little roadtrip.

''Ok Thanks Uncle Zeke, I mean Phil haha. Said will laughing

Uncle made a grumpy face, and Will ran off to his room. Hilary ran home with joy in her face. She announces that her friend Julie is going to have a party and asked her daddy if she could go. When he asked when is the party, Hilary said on Saturday. Uncle Phil broke the news to her that they might go on a roadtrip thats if the family agrees with Will. DADDY HOW COULD YOU said Hilary running off to her room. Uncle Phil called everybody down including Hilary and talked about Wills good idea. The family agreed to take a road trip which makes Will very happy. Uncle Phil says that they will leave on Wednesday, which gave everybody 1 day to pack before they leave.

The Next day...

Hey dad. said Carlton pouring a bowl of Cereal

''hey Son, so what all are you going to pack? asked Uncle Phil

'' Nothing Big guy. I'm just going to enjoy this trip, no school work, no books, no studying, none of that stuff is going to matter to me on our trip, I'm just going to be calm and relaxed. Said Carlton sitting

''Thats great son, just remember to be focused when you get back to school son, make me proud son like you always have. Said Uncle Phil

''Philip, does this purse match my dress?'' asked Vivian

'' It sure does, hey Vivian hows Hilary taking this roadtrip situation? Asked Phil with a concern on his face.

''Horible, that girl won't snap out of it, she really wants to go to that party.'' Said Vivian

''well shes not going. but I have an idea that will snap her out of it. HILARY. Called Uncle Phil

'' What daddy.

''I've been upset that you couldn't go to the party so I decided to make a bet with you. if you can last the entire week on our roadtrip I'll give you 2000 dollars how does that sound? asked Uncle Phil

''OH MY GOSH DADDY THIS THE BEST PRESENT EVER I'VE ALREADY PACKED THANK YOU. Said Hilary giving her father a kiss.

Vivian went to check on Ashley, and Ashley said she was excited. This was there first official road trip.

Ashley says that when she gets back, she can finally tell her friends a story.

How will the trip go. find out in da next chapter

WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS Before I UPDATE. BUT IT DOESNT MEAN TO STOP REVIEWING, KEEP ON REVIEWING TO MAKE THIS THE BEST FANFIC EVER. WELL until 10 reviews. later.


	2. ATTENTION EVERYBODY!

ATTENTION!!!!!!!! I have decided to take time off of I am not leaving you i just need some time just to think about things!! this isn't the end I am just taking time off!!! please do no get mad at me!!! im kinda into stuff right now and Fanfiction is just slowing me down!!! I have like 3 stories to finish. I just got started on my Fresh prince See know evil Crossover and unfortanetly i haven't gotten the second chapter written yet, thats how busy i am. i hope you all understand the path that i decided to take. But this isn't the last time You Will here From DEGENERATION X!!!! just remember, to keep checking Fresh Prince and any other stories!!!!!!! Cuz you never know! when DGENERATION X Will strike BACK!!!! But until then I leave you guyz with 1 thing to remember!!!! IF YOU DOWN WITH THAT!! WELL THEN I JUST GOT 2 WORDS FOR YA!!!!

LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNTIL THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YOUR FRIEND!!!!!!!

DGENERATION X


End file.
